(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to an automatic transmission for a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a planetary gear train of an automatic transmission for a vehicle that improves power delivery performance and fuel efficiency by achieving at least ten forward speed stages and widening speed ratio with a minimum number of constituent elements being used, and secures linearity of step ratios.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the field of an automatic transmission, more multiplicity of shift-stages is useful technology for enhancement of fuel consumption and drivability of a vehicle. Recently increase of oil price is triggering a hard competition in enhancing fuel consumption of a vehicle.
In this sense, research on an engine has been undertaken to achieve weight reduction and to enhance fuel consumption by so-called downsizing and research on an automatic transmission has been performed to simultaneously provide better drivability and fuel consumption by achieving more shift stages.
In order to achieve more shift stages for an automatic transmission, the number of parts, especially the number of planetary gear sets, is typically increased, which may deteriorate installability, production cost, weight and/or power flow efficiency.
Therefore, development of a planetary gear train capable of achieving maximum efficiency by minimum number of parts is substantially beneficial for maximizing improvement of fuel consumption by multiple shift-stages of an automatic transmission.
In this respect, an eight-speed automatic transmission has been recently introduced, and a planetary gear train for an automatic transmission enabling more shift stages is under investigation.
An automatic transmission of eight or more shift-stages typically includes three to four planetary gear sets and five to seven control elements (frictional elements), and may easily become lengthy, thereby deteriorating installability.
In this regard, disposing planetary gear sets in parallel or employing dog clutches instead of wet-type control elements is sometimes attempted. However, such an arrangement may not be widely applicable, and using dog clutches may easily deteriorate shift-feel.
In addition, since an 8-speed automatic transmission generally has gear ratio span of 6.5-7.5 (gear ratio span is an important factor for securing linearity of step ratios), improvement of power performance and fuel economy may not be great. In addition, if 8-speed automatic transmission has gear ratio span larger than 9.0, it is hard to secure linearity of step ratios. Therefore, driving efficiency of an engine and drivability of a vehicle may be deteriorated, and thus, development of high efficiency automatic transmissions which achieve at least nine forward speed stages is desirable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.